


End of Line

by nom



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: F/M, Lee/Hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like Kara, speaking of visions only she can see, but purer, more distilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/)'s Wrong Pairings challenge. (How could I resist another opportunity to pair human/non-voting Cylon model?)

Lee finds himself returning to the basestar. The constant presence and painful absence of people he's been too close to these last few years is wearying, the Cylon ship a welcome respite.

He keeps being drawn to the Hybrid's space. She's like Kara, speaking of visions only she can see, but purer, more distilled. Sitting with her, listening, is hypnotic and almost restful somehow.

Although she has weapons at her command, she's not a warrior. Spending time in her company, Lee sees that the Hybrid loves, doesn't seem to _need_ to understand everything yet perhaps does, lacks that restless frantic urgency, the fanatic drive that characterizes Kara.

He doesn't know if the Hybrid is aware he's there until she says "Apollo grounded connections torn," before she continues with "Neutrino acceleration disable port thrusters soft softer softly winding path the father will come reverse engine flow great find brings loss and sorrow sorrow and loss end of line."

He's drawn closer, believing some of her statements to be addressed to or about him. When he touches her, she says "Yes bright burning please tylium ore required yes Apollo maintenance to panels dreams of flying critical mass in fifteen river spawns rocks the now makes no sense touch tangible in five luminous star," which he takes as "please continue."

He trails his hand along her neck, down to where she is submerged. She feels different from the women he's known since the Colonies, not professionally alluring or determined or combative or sad.

The Hybrid's skin is damp but soft, and she responds to his touch by stretching towards him when he traces over her collarbones and then back up. Her voice is distinctly breathy as she says, "Electrons colliding transforming sensation burning yes dark nebula priority repair anterior conduits yearning please take ripened fruit falling in forgotten orchards atmospheric pressure test parameters acceptable clouds spun of wool and sugar taste."

So he does, leaning down to her. He runs his lips along her jaw, under her ear, nibbling, biting, kissing, and all the while she's talking, elliptical fragments of shiplore and status, prophesy and history, chemistry and physics. What he's hearing now is "dazzling sun, burning son, Apollo, please" until he closes his mouth over hers, traces her lips, still moving, with his.

She whispers against him yet opens to let him in, moves with him, sucking and tasting, running her tongue across his lips and drawing him back in. She continues murmuring between kisses, he hears "stars fulfill longing prepare for bright beings of light wishful thinking end of line," but then he frames her face with his hands and watches her eyes close before he bends back down. Her lips reach for his, he drowns himself in her taste and feels her tremble as she pulls him deep, until suddenly she grasps his hand, arches up and cries out, "Lee -- jump!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Appreciated, here or [at LJ](http://nomanomynous.livejournal.com/4167.html).


End file.
